Nightmares that May Come True
by pedestrianpain
Summary: This is how Hermione fell in love with Draco. Starting with a pretty disturbing nightmare [for Hermione], and maybe ending with a death or two, will their tale really have a happy ending?Please read and review! thanks! :


Hermione Granger woke up screaming after having her usual nightmares and had sweat on her face. She had been getting these dreams since summer vacation started and hadn't been getting a good night's sleep since. She always dreamt of the same thing:

_Hermione would came out from an unknown building. "I love you so much." Hermione would say sweetly to a person unknown still to Hermione. His face was always hidden so she couldn't see it. The person would say, "I love you too." and would peck her on the cheek._

_Then, unexpectedly, a hooded man in a long black cloak would appear out of nowhere with his wand at the ready. The surroundings would become darker giving an eerie feeling. He would say, "Get away from him you filthy mudblood!" and quickly starts moving forward with his wand held high and pointing directly at Hermione's chest. Pushing away the unknown man, he would start the curse, "Avada Ke-". _

And, as if on cue, that was always the time when Hermione would wake up screaming.

She hadn't told anyone even her two best friends, Harry

Potter and Ron Weasley, about this dream. For one, she was afraid that they would make fun of her and two, she wanted to know more about the dream and analyze it before telling someone.

It was summer and instead of relaxing by doing her favorite hobby which was studying and reading, Hermione Jane Granger had to worry about all these dreams.

"I have to figure out what these dreams mean," she repeatedly says to herself. "Or I'll surely loose my mind."

It was rare that she didn't have the answer for something since she was the smartest student in her year. So something was really wrong. In fact, she had changed a lot this summer too.

She stopped writing to Harry and Ron when she started having the nightmare. Maybe she was too preoccupied with thinking about it that she just forgot. She also stopped reading the Daily Prophet, the popular newspaper in wizarding world. This was definitely weird she doesn't even open it when it arrives by owl post.

Instead, she just lies on her bed and stares at the ceiling and thinks about the dream.

Why, oh, why cant I figure out this dream? I've been thinking about it all summer and I'm so irritated right now that I would do anything to solve it, even do something as crazy as asking Professor Trelawney what it means.

Professor Trelawney was their Divination teacher in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione had dropped the subject in her third year since she thought that Divination was a complete waste of time. And also that she Trelawney wasn't even a good Seer.

One thing about Hermione didn't change though, she still wanted to return to Hogwarts to see her two best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were also studying in Hogwarts in the same level. The three were best friends since the first year and have been inseparable since.

Harry James Potter was known for having a scar on his forehead that was left as a mark by the powerful and evil Lord Voldemort when Harry was just a baby, in an attempt to kill him. Harry has fought Voldemort for four times already and amazingly, Harry returns alive.

As for Ron Bilius Weasley, he is one of the seven Weasley children. He is the Keeper of the Gryffindor team in Quidditch. Though at first he was not very good he practiced a lot (I mean, A LOT) and eventually became better.

Harry and Ron both love Quidditch that sometimes it's all they talk about.

Hermione is a little different from the others in the wizarding world. She's a muggle born or in other words, non-magical human being. Because of this, she gets teased particularly by the Slytherins. Sometimes she just tries to ignore them and act as if nothing happened but when she leaves the room, she becomes hot-headed and her bad mood remains for the rest of the day. Harry and Ron don't understand why she is in that mood and never find out because they never dared to do so.

* * *

It was the first day of school and Hermione admired her Head badge. She was so excited because she would finally see her friends. She was also a bit sad because it was her last year at Hogwarts. After 6 years of studying there, she would truly miss it. She got off from her parents' car, gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went with her luggage off to find platform 9 ¾. When she got though the wall, she searched for Harry and Ron. What she didn't know was that they were both behind her trying to surprise her. Ron tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around to find her two friends laughing their heads off. She punched them playfully on the shoulder and they went off to the train so they could find an empty compartment.

They didn't find a completely empty one but luckily it was only Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley inside. They were both reading a magazine, the Quibbler, which Luna's dad was working for. Luna was just sitting there reading while Ginny was laughing at something in the magazine that was apparently funny to her but not to Luna. When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, they said their hellos and Hermione asked Ginny what was so funny. Ginny said that Luna didn't want anyone to see it because it was disrespectful (but funny).

Ginny tried to hold a laugh and looked at Luna with pleading eyes. Luna did nothing and kept reading but after a while she looked up and smiled at Ginny.

Ginny sat up straight in her seat with a smile on her face and showed them a picture of Snape wearing a green dress with an amusing hat to go with it. Hermione recognized it as the one their former Potions teacher Snape wore in Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Lupin was still the professor. Of course it wasn't the real Snape but a boggart.

"I wonder who took this picture?" Ginny said pretending to think. It was not convincing though since she was holding back a laugh.

Hermione read the title on the page which went with the picture and it said:

**We're So Lucky We Aren't Them…**

_In the picture attached, Severus Snape, a former teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is seen wearing a ridiculous green dress and hat. That makes you think doesn't it? Why would he wear such a thing? Were so lucky we aren't them…_

It was number 2 on the list. The number 1 was of a witch, unfamiliar to Hermione, which was of a judge drinking some juice and laughing so hard that it went out of his nose.

They all found it hilarious. Even Hermione was laughing.

The five laughed all the way to school and were excited to spread this information to everyone they know in Hogwarts.


End file.
